


No longer here the blaze

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Sex (Star Wars), Look I just wrote this because of the trailer, M/M, Spoilers for the episode IX trailer, That's not how the force works but I don't give a shit, Unhealthy Relationships, sort of???, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Kylo isn't giving Hux what he needs any more.But no-one's ever really gone.(Or: Palpatine's dark-side force-ghost bangs Armitage Hux. For reasons.)





	1. Chapter 1

Once, they had spent entire nights unable to keep their hands off each other, and even when they slept their legs would twine together in their dreams like mating snakes. Now, on the rare occasions Kylo Ren still shared his bed with Hux, their sex was perfunctory and without passion. They rarely bothered to penetrate each other, didn't even use their mouths - just brought each other off in the darkness under the sheets and then rolled to opposite sides of the bed and slept.

The Supreme Leader was troubled. The Supreme Leader was _busy_. The Supreme Leader had grown toothless and soft, and for all Kylo's talk of destroying the resistance or hunting down force-users in secret, Hux could no longer see him as the fierce Knight who had once forced him to his knees in the throne room; who had later wrapped his hand around Hux's throat and squeezed as he rode him, as rough and as imperious as a barbarian king.

There was no darkness in him any more, or at least not the jagged rawness of it that Hux had once admired (loved?) - in the intervening years, his reign had eased into a kind of benevolence, his bursts of violence into indifference. While Hux knew he should have been thankful - what kind of relationship could you really have with a man who throws you across the room as a matter of course? - he found himself missing that dark fire.

When the presence first visited him, he had thought, at first, it was Kylo.

Alone in his bed, a brush of an invisible hand over his leg, his thigh. A tug on the flimsy sheets, revealing his pale skin to the air. He had been half asleep, and had murmured Ren's name, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing there.

Still, when he sat up and looked around, heart racing, his cock had been hard. The fear and uncertainty only heightened his arousal. Every nerve in his body seemed to thrum with awareness, goose-pimpled skin crying out to be touched.

"Kylo?" he'd asked again, and in the answering silence someone had whispered _no_ without sound, a reply poured straight into his awareness, a shadow seeping into his mind.

Ren had never used the Force to fuck him. Only to hurt him. Hux had never suggested it, sensing that Kylo might have considered it a kind of blasphemy even to mention. His understanding of the Force was still limited, though his father had instilled in him a great respect for the ways and abilities of the Jedi, as misguided as they might have been. His reverence for Snoke had been fuelled as much by awe as it had been by apprehension. Now, in his still and empty room, he felt _power_  thrill itself over his bare skin like a whisper, and then slip away into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CN: rape in first half of chapter** (Kylo Ren on Hux). To avoid, search for the phrase "A darkness settled into the room" and read from there.

Two days later, it happened again.

This time, Hux was not alone.

He had been - finally - drifting off to sleep after a long shift when the scrape-slide of the doors opening roused him into awareness. Kylo's cloak rustled as he shed his clothing, and the bed shifted beneath his weight.

"I'm tired," muttered Hux. Ren did not typically spend the night with him unless they'd fucked; Hux had no illusions about what Kylo expected, and he wasn't in the mood. Still, the Supreme Leader's large hands gripped his hips, rolled him onto his front. Hux could barely summon the energy to resist, but he sighed and reached back to try and halt him.

"Kylo," he said. "No."

Ren ignored him, and Hux muttered his name again when Kylo's bulk settled over him, knees wedging his legs apart, wet fingers probing into the cleft of his rear. "No," he murmured once more, but it would have been useless to try and fight; Kylo was so much stronger than him, so much heavier. Eyes closing in weary surrender, Hux tried to relax his body around the invading fingers, willing it to be quick so he could sleep.

He gave a small grunt of discomfort when Kylo entered, but otherwise remained silent, pliant as a fresh corpse beneath the Supreme Leader's weight. Ren's coarse, rapid pumping into him left a sour taste in his mouth; was this what it felt like to be raped? Hux had always associated the word with violence and struggle, with screaming and despair on the part of the victim, but he was simply _tired,_ simply wanted it to be over.

Hux heard the breath being nudged out of his body with each thrust now, like some half-arsed version of a force-choke, and he wondered whether Kylo would interpret his reaction as arousal or whether he even cared. Then a long moan shuddered against his ear and he felt Ren's movements still. After a few moments, Kylo climbed off him and moved to the other side of the bed, leaving an unpleasant slickness where he withdrew. Hux didn't say anything. He rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.

A darkness settled into the room. Half-dreaming, Hux paid no attention until he felt that same invisible caress through the sheets, teasing over his hip. "Kylo," he hissed, looking back at the other man, but the distant shape at the other side of the bed did not move. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Snoke?" he mouthed, without thinking - the mental image of the former Supreme Leader's wrinkled, twisted hand on his skin did not disgust him as much as he had thought it would - but again that silent answering _no_ , that subtle tug on the sheets to bare him, and while Hux knew he should have been afraid he felt only a kind of calm.

Something smoothed its way up his legs; something slipped between his thighs and nudged them apart, causing Hux to shift reflexively onto his back. Again he sensed that indiscernible thrill of _power_ in the air, as if every electron in the room suddenly shuddered and awoke, and it was like Kylo was with him again - the old Kylo, whose fire and passion had once reached inside Hux to weave itself with his ambition and promise the galaxy.

His cock hardened under some unseen touch, not lips or hands or anything resembling flesh but something else, something that soothed and stroked and grasped with a lover's skill. Hux's lips formed an invisible "Oh" as his hips rose to its bidding. Despite the pain inside him from Kylo's rough gratification, he was already exquisitely sensitive, and unconsciously his hand crept to one of his own nipples and _teased_. Something else crept over his collarbone, his chest; Hux found himself imagining a white and wrinkled hand, though he did not know why or how he found it so arousing.

He was achingly hard, now, and his chest rose and fell rapidly as the pleasure tightened inside him, licking its way from the seat of his balls to the head of his cock and erupting with a force that caused his breath to catch in his throat as he came, white-hot and quivering, spurting long ropes of semen onto himself and the bed.

Hux hadn't come so hard in _years_.

In the dazed, sleepy afterglow of his orgasm he tried to gather up the wakefulness to ask the presence what it was, but a gentle pressure on his eyelids halted him before he could even form the words inside his head, and Armitage Hux was pushed down - willingly, gratefully - into sleep.


End file.
